Borea
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Levantera New Contact(s) * None Information Co-Leader of the Vanguard Shield Division Borea and her twin sister Levantera together lead the Shield, the division of Vanguard tasked with protecting the city and its people from the Rikti. The two sisters are both extremely capable fighters, and are the chosen Champions of the Order of the Four Winds. However, the sisters rarely see eye-to-eye with each other, and often argue over the best methods to accomplish their goals. Borea tends to believe in a protective strategy, concentrating on defending the city and its citizens over aggressive pre-emptive attacks. After all, if your enemy has destroyed what you were protecting, then any victory is meaningless. Initial Contact I'm Borea. I lead the Vanguard Shield Division, along with my sister Levantera. The Shield is all about defending the Earth and this city from the Rikti. We're always looking for people to help out. If you're any good, that is. Store Missions Briefing Alright, Character, you want to help the Vanguard? First, here are the rules: 1 - If you do not like the way we run things, then that is too bad. We are sure you can find something else to do. 2 - We are always going to have something for you to do. If you do not like what is available, see rule number 1. 3 - We only reward success. Mama raised us to have a high standard. Unlike Lev. Oh, and rule number 4 - we work on a tight schedule, so everything but the hunting tasks is going to be timed. Now that we are clear, if you are still interested, let us see if you've got what it takes. Good. We will give you an easy one. The Rikti have taken over an abandoned building near the base. Your target is their leader. You have 30 minutes to take him out. Good luck. You have 30 minutes to complete this mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Rikti Leader (Boss) (Chief Soldier) Debriefing That is a start. Good work, Character. Now, let's get some more work done. Briefing It is time we took a strike at the Rikti alien equipment. Doing so will help counter the technological advantage they have over us. Character, find the alien devices and destroy them. As with anything in battle, time is of the essence. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Rikti Equipment x3 (object) Debriefing Nicely done, Character. With the Rikti equipment distroyed, we're one step closer to ending this war. Briefing You joined Vanguard to fight the Rikti, right? Well, now is your chance to do just that. We have found an entrance to the Rikti tunnel system under Neighborhood. We are going to hit the Rikti before they hit us. And by "we" I mean you, Character. You have 90 minutes to complete this mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Few would have taken this mission, Character. Fewer still would have succeeded at it. We thank you for your strength and cunning in battle. Briefing Character, Vanguard intel suggests that a Rikti Leader is regrouping his contingent under Neighborhood. We need you to get down there and stop him before he has a chance to rally another assault. This Rikti Leader will have his forces rejoin the assault on Neighborhood within the hour. You have to stop him before then. The Vanguard is depending on you, Hero. We ask that you not let us down. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Rikti Leader (Boss) (Chief Soldier) Cannot continue: Exhausting battle. Anger: Birth Body Presence: Defeat It. Debriefing If every Vanguard member was as effective as you, humanity could sleep easy. Well... easier. Briefing One of our soldiers has been captured. Your orders are to rescue him. Find our man and bring him back to us, Character. We do not have time to waste. Enemies Notable NPCs * Rikti Leader (Boss) (Guarding the Vanguard Soldier) Little Threat: Fighting Human Soldiers * Vanguard Soldier (NPC Ally) This is what I call a rescue! Debriefing You've brought home our soldier. We look onto you with great thanks. Briefing I do not know if you have seen them around, but Arachnos are here. We do not trust them but we do not have time to fully deal with them either. We need you to take care of this problem, Character. Arachnos are like a plague. We want you to stop them from spreading. Take their numbers down a notch and they should move on to somewhere else. We will deal with them after we have handled this second Rikti invasion. Enemies Debriefing It looks as if Arachnos have withdrawn for the time being. Good work, Character. Briefing We have gotten reports that Crey are trying to collect Rikti weapons and equipment from the War Zone. This is neither the time nor the place for scavengers. We need someone to make sure they go someplace else for their research. Crey are always looking at turning any hardship into a profit. This invasion is no different. Seek them out and teach them that there is a time and a place for such activities and this is not it. Enemies Debriefing Crey have decided to wait when it comes to researching their new technology inside the War Zone. Thank you, Character. Briefing Listen up, Hero. You've got work to do. The Rikti numbers are out of control. We need you to get out there and cut them down to size. Think you can handle it? We are grateful for your assistance, Character. This mission is a simple one: fight Rikti. Those aliens are growing in number faster than we can track them. We're charging you with making them wish they never set foot on this planet. Enemies Debriefing Well done, Character. Keep it up and we just might win this thing. Briefing An old threat has reemerged, Character. Nemesis is up to something, he is pouring his forces into the area. Take them out before he can enact his nefarious plan. Are you up for facing his forces? Nemesis is not an enemy we wish to face at this time. The Rikti are more than enough for us. Those units he has in the area are up to something. We don't have time to figure out what, just take them out and do it quickly. Enemies Debriefing Well done, Character. You have driven Nemesis' forces back, allowing us to focus once again on the Rikti threat. Thank you. Briefing The Malta Group is lurking around the Rikti War Zone. We think that they are looking for something, Character. We want you to make sure they never find it. Does this sound like something you would be interested in? Get out there and run the Malta Group off. We have bigger issues to worry about or else we would really look into what they are doing in this part of the city. Enemies Debriefing It looks as if the Malta Group has turned tail and run. Well done, Character.